Luna (ToT)/Quotes
'Chat' *"Good mornin'!" *"Hi!" *"I like watering plants. When it's rainy, it makes me a little sad I don't have to water them." *"You look healthy today!" *"I wish Candace would be more assertive! She's such a doormat sometimes." *'Beginning of the Year: '"You should think about what you want to accomplish this year!" *"Recycling is a good thing to do. I'm good at picking up junk, fixing it, and reusing it." *'You've proposed and are engaged: '"So you proposed. Good job! Congratulations!" *'Newlywed (female):' "You're married now! I am so jealous..." *'Your child is born:' "Congratulations on your baby! I hope you've prepared for it!" *'Your child is an infant:' "Your baby is so tiny. It's adorable!" *'Your child starts to crawl: '"How's the kid? They can get into a lot of trouble when they start walking!" *'Your child starts to walk:' "Is your kid already walking? They learn to walk so fast!" *'Your child starts to talk: '"Oh, Child's already talking? You'll be having whole conversations soon!" *'Child grows up:' "Player, do you think your kid will like animals too?" *'Anissa and Jin marry:' "Anissa and Dr. Jin got married! I wish I had a devoted husband like that." *'Anissa and Jin have a baby: '"Anissa and Dr. Jin had a baby! I'm sure the baby is really smart." *'Phoebe and Calvin get married:' "Phoebe and Calvin got married! Having an adventerous man for a husband must be nice." *'Renee and Toby marry:' "Renee and Toby got married! I wish I had a kind husband like that." *'Candace and Julius get married: '"Am I lonely since my sister got married? I'm not a a kid anymore. We can still see each other every day!" *'Candace and Julius have a baby: '"My sister had a baby! She was so cute! She'll grow up to be beautiful! ♥" 'Gifts' *'Loved:' "Wow! Thanks! I love this. You're so considerate." *'Liked:' "Wow.♥ Thanks! This is great!" *'Neutral:' "Wow, thanks." *'Disliked:' "Ew, what is this? I don't want it." *'Hated:' "This is horrible! I can't believe anyone would give me such an awful gift!" *'Birthday Gift:' "Wow, a birthday present? Thank you so much!" 'Seasonal' *'Spring:' "When I see the flowers in bloom, I realize it's finally Spring!" *'Summer:' **"It's so hot! I hate getting all sticky from the sweat!" **"I hate the Summer! There's all these strange bugs, and it's hot to sleep at night!" **"I like the fireworks display and the Firefly Festival.... But I don't like Summer!" *'Winter:' I don't like to go out when it's too cold. I'd rather stay home under a blanket." *'Rain:' "I hate rainy days because my curls droop and my clothes get all muddy." *'Typhoon:' "W-What? It's just a typhoon... I-I'm not scared." *'Snowy:' "Ugh, I hate the cold. I hate wearing all that heavy clothing!" 'Festival' *'New Year:' "You should think about what you want to accomplish this year!" *'Flower Festival:' "I love the Flower Festival. It's fun to look at the flowers and smell the perfumes. ♥" *'Animal Festival: '"The Animal Festival, huh? I'm not that interested in cattle or horses.. If they just had a cat show, that would be the best!" *'Harvest Festival:' "What did you make for the Cooking Contest? I'm attracted to new things. I made pumpkin pie." 'Heart Lines' *'No Heart:' "Boy, you sure smell like a farmer." *'1 Heart:' "You should buy some new clothes! I'll bet I could find a great outfit for you!" *'2 Hearts:' "Sorry if I was mean when we first met. You're actually a really great person to talk to!" *'3 Hearts:' "I'm not good at sewing, but I'm good at doing business." *'4 Hearts:' "My sister and I are only 2 years apart. People always think I'm way younger, though. Do I really look that young? I'm just short! What's the big deal?!" *'5 Hearts:' "My sister used to be a lot more cheerful... But she became gloomy when someone teased her as a child." *'6 Hearts:' "Lately, I feel happy the whole day after I see you." *'6 Hearts (Female/Married):' "When I get older, I want to make this store even bigger. I'll make some cue displays and work out a plan to get more customers to come!" *'7 Hearts:' "I feel sad on the days I don't see you, player. I feel like I'm missing out." *'7 Hearts (Female/Married): '"I'm studying supply and demand. I like thinking about business!" *'8 Hearts:' *"Hey, player, I'm happy to see you! How about you? Are you happy to see me?" *'8 Hearts (Female/Married): '"Say what you want, but money is something I look for in a potential husband. Money's important in life, and it's important in marriage!" *'9 Hearts:' "I think I like you, player. My heart just won't stop racing when I'm with you. Kind of a surprise, huh?" *'10 Hearts:' "I want to kiss you every time you wake up, and every time you fall asleep, even when we grow old! ♥" 'Marriage Lines' *'Before wedding:' "The wedding is soon. ♥ My wedding dress is beautiful. You'll love it!" *'Making a lunch:' "Darling, eat your lunch, and work hard today!" *"I still can't believe that we're married!" *"What can I do? I get the feeling I'm not being very useful. Darling, I want to protect you and our home." Category:Tree of Tranquility Quotes